Sprite Nite
by Alcina Scott95
Summary: What form of revenge would Magnus take out on Alec if he was to sabotage Chairman Meow? Would the relationship still stand after all the sparks have settled and the damage was done? Will Chairman Meow ever meow again?


Chapter One

'It's too cold outside.' Alec thinks walking down the street towards Magnus's apartment. He had rushed out the Institute without drawing on a warmth rune, so now he is freezing.

Inside of the apartments foyer he finds Chairman Meow sitting outside the door waving his tail around impatiently.  
"So you decided to come back." Alec asks the cat, pulling out his key.  
"Magnus, I'm home!" Alec yells walking into the room.  
"In the bedroom." His voice is muffled but it is definitely Magnus.  
"Magnus why did you change the furniture this time?" Alec asks while pulling of his boots. He is sitting on a white couch with yellow feathery pillows on it, the walls were blue, and there was now shaggy carpet on the floor.  
Magnus came out of the back and sat down beside Alec wrapping his arms around Alec's neck.  
"You don't like it. I found the pillows in some old boxes." Magnus explains, cheerfully, while nibbling on Alec's ear.  
"So you redecorated the whole place?" Alec leans back in Magnus's arms, enjoying Magnus's warmth and his smell, which today is Hawaiian Sunset, one of Alec's many favorites.  
"Well, yeah. You weren't here to keep me entertained…Chairman Meow!" Magnus jumps off the couch, leaving Alec to fall back awkwardly.  
"Oh you came back! I missed you!" Magnus exclaims, he picks up the cat and squeezes it.  
"I swear you love that cat more than you love me." Alec says shaking his head.  
"Well you two are a lot alike. Always running off, always jealous." Alec ignores the insult and walks into the kitchen.  
"I'm going out. I'll be back in a few minutes though." Magnus says walking out the door.

Alec is pulling out ingredients for a sandwich; he tosses the bread on the counter and freezes when he hears a crash and a loud hiss.

Turning he finds Chairman Meow lying in the floor covered in a brown liquid that smells like... root beer?  
"Oh crap!" It was obvious that the bread had knocked over the bowl that held whatever spell Magnus had been working on.  
Chairman Meow begins to squirm and the brown stuff is steaming. For a moment Alec just stands smiling at the evil cat writhing in pain, but then realizes that if the cat dies Magnus would kill him. He quickly goes to the sink grabs a cup fills it with water and pours it on Chairman Meow.  
This makes Chairman Meow screech and jump under the table.  
"This is not good." Alec mumbles to himself, getting on his hands and knees to see Chairman Meow.  
"Oh…you have got to be kidding me!" In front of him sits Chairman Meow, who is no longer covered in the slimy liquid, he is perfectly clean.  
What use to meow now barks.  
He came running out from under the table jumping into Alec's lap.

Magnus walks back into the apartment, he had left feeling that Alec had been a little snappy which probably meant that things didn't go so well at the Institute, but since Magnus knows that he won't talk about what happens in his secrety Shadowhunter world, he left to give him some time to cool down.  
"Alec?" Magnus calls.  
"Uhh… back… no stay!" Magnus frowns and follows Alec's voice back to the bathroom, where he finds Alec and a dog!  
"What is this?"  
"Uhh… a dog."  
"No-duh! Why is it in my house and where is Chairman… Alec!" Magnus gasps realizing why Alec looked so guilty and why the stupid dog has Chairman Meow's eyes.  
"Okay. Calm down it was an accident!" Alec says standing up.  
"You turned Chairman Meow into a dog! How is that an accident!?"  
"Your spell spilled on him!"  
"How did the spell spill?" Magnus glares.  
"Uhh…I."  
"You! My gosh Alec!" Magnus is breathing heavy and colorful flames are shooting out of his hands.  
"I'm sorry." Alec whispers. "Can you fix him?"  
"Can I fix him? It wasn't a spell for a cat. It should have killed him. What else did you do?"  
"He was sizzling so I… poured water on him." Magnus hands flies up in the air.  
"Well then no! I don't know how long it will last!" At this point Magnus is in a raging fit and every time he says something his hands would go flying everywhere along with the rainbow colored flames and sparks.  
"I… I'm sorry Magnus." Alec says taking a step toward Magnus, but his hand flies up again stopping him, this time one of the sparks flies loose and hits Alec in the chest.  
Alec gasps watching the spark sink into his chest, like a dart into a dartboard. He looks up at Magnus than his eyes rolls into the back of his head and he falls.

*****  
Alec rolls over in the bed, his head is pounding, and he sits up and stares for a moment in a daze until he realizes what he is seeing... it was a giant perfume bottle!  
"What the-! Magnus!" He freezes. His voice sounds, like a high-pitched girl's voice. He jumps up and nearly falls off the vanity.  
"Wait?" He turns and finds himself staring back at his own face. Well, it really doesn't look like him. His hair is platinum blond, his skin is tanned, he has wings, and he is wearing tights!  
"Oh, you're awake!" Magnus's voice comes from above him. He looks up and sees Magnus looking down at him.  
"What did you do?" Alec gasps, stumbling back.  
"Well… when that flame hit you, you turned into a Sprite."  
"I- What!" Alec turns back to the mirror; he wasn't dreaming. He was really this short!  
"How long will it last!?" He turns back to Magnus, who shrugs.  
"Do you like your clothes? I made them for you." Alec looks at the long white shirt and yellow tights he is wearing, and he shook his head.  
"I look ridiculous!"  
"You look adorable and that voice is soo cute!" Magnus picks him up, placing him in the palm of his hand and raising him to his face. "It worried me for a moment because, when you started to shrink I thought I might lose you in the pile of clothes. But I found you passed out _and_ in the nude! Have you tried to fly yet?"  
"No…" Before Alec could say anything else Magnus flips his hand over, making Alec fall, heading straight for the floor.  
"Magnus!" He yells, but realizes that his wings are working and he is floating up.  
He makes it back up to Magnus's waiting hand.  
"Don't do that again." Alec sighs a little out of breath, he doesn't feel as agile. "How's Chairman Meow?"  
"I don't know. He ran away again. But when he ran away he was a dog." Magnus says glumly. Alec does feel guilty, but he is still mad that he looks like a shrimp.  
He is staring at Magnus, even though his head looks huge, he is still very beautiful.  
"How long will it take until I'm back to normal? Jace and the rest of the Institute will start to worry if I don't show up." Magnus bites his lip.  
"Well you've been asleep for two days, after you changed the Nephilim in you didn't take well to the magic, but you're all better now."  
"Now! I'm still a Sprite, Magnus!"  
"Hold on, someone is at the door." Magnus said, dropping him back on the vanity into a necklace box, which is set up with miniature pillows and blankets.

*****  
Magnus walks to the door and pulls it open.  
"What?" Jace stands in the doorway with a smirk on his face.  
"Is this yours?" He asks stepping aside to show that Chairman Meow is sitting at the door still a dog.  
Magnus glares at him.  
"It's a dog."  
"Yeah, is Alec here?" Jace asks stepping into the house.  
"Why would he be here?"  
"Because you're his boyfriend."  
"I don't keep up with him twenty-four-seven."  
"Look, he hasn't been to the Institute in two days. He hasn't been to the Clave either, so where else would he be? Don't give me a reason to assume the worst, _Warlock_."  
Magnus grits his teeth, wishing that he could turn Jace into a slug.  
"I'm over here." It is Alec, Magnus smiles seeing the look on Jace's face.  
"What happened to you!?" He yells then turned to Magnus pointing a finger at him. "What did you do?" Magnus folds his arms and pouts.  
"He can tell you."  
"Your blonde! Oh man! Izzy isn't going to believe this!" Jace begins to laugh, and Alec blushes, as his head falls.  
"Look, if you continue to make fun of him I will turn you into one too!" Magnus says pointing his glittery midnight blue finger in Jace's face.  
"Hey, what else I'm I suppose to tell everyone?" Jace asks.  
"Tell them that Alec got tired of seeing your face." Magnus snaps.  
"Hahaha! Is this going to last for long? Because it's _not_ like we don't have things to do." Jace asks holding his stomach as if he is in pain from laughing so much.  
"I'll take care of it Shadowhunter. Now get out." Jace stands straight.  
"Fine. Just let me get a picture." Jace pulls his phone out, but Magnus slaps his hand.  
"Get out!"

Alec sits in a teacup in the kitchen. It is the quickest place he could fly to and hide. He got his courage from hearing Jace harass Magnus but then lost it all, realizing that being a Sprite doesn't only affect his size but it also affected his emotions.  
He also understands why they bite people.  
"Alexander, get out here right now." He hears Magnus call but refuses to move, pulling his knees to his chest and laying his head on them. "Alexander Lightwood, I swear that I will cast a searching spell to get you out." Magnus threatens.  
"Just leave me alone." He hates his voice; it is squeaky and impossible to take seriously and most of all he hates how shy he feels.  
"Aww Alec, come out. I can fix you." That makes him perk up; he stands up in the teacup revealing his hiding spot.  
Magnus rushes over and scoops Alec up into his hands.  
"You are the sweetest boyfriend that I have…had…in a… long time." Alec glares; the urge to bite Magnus is really strong now.  
"Yeah, put me back into the teacup." Alec mumbles feeling like nothing but Magnus's play thing.  
"You are really sweet. I can't help that I've met a lot of sweet people."  
"Can you just fix me please?" Alec sits in Magnus's palm with his arms and legs folded.  
"Can I at least draw a picture of you?"  
"No." Alec shakes his head, his hair falling in his face.  
"Please, I won't tell anyone it was you."  
"Jace is telling everyone right now!" Alec shouts, even though it comes as a squeak. Magnus grabs the teacup walks back into the bedroom and crawls into the bed, he places Alec down into the teacup.  
"Let me see it." Alec stands and looks out of the teacup.  
"Nope." Magnus says, expertly keeping the picture out of view.  
"You're not being fair."  
"And...?"

It takes longer than he thought it would, but he finally gets Alec back to the normal Alec.  
"Thank you." Alec says crawling into the bed and into Magnus's arms. "I still want my hair dyed until the spell wears off." Alec says.  
Magnus runs his fingers through Alec's hair; it was the only thing that he wasn't able to remove.  
"I like it."  
"I don't."  
"Can we die your hair blue then?"  
"No!" Alec protests, sitting up, but Magnus pulls him back down.  
"Relax Alec. I wouldn't do that to you."  
"Why can't you take the spell off of Chairman Meow?" Magnus smiles, he like the fact that for once Alec is worried about his cat… or dog?  
"The spell was tampered with so I don't think I can remove it."  
"Will it wear off too?"  
"Maybe."  
"Will you be mad at me if it doesn't?"  
"I'll get over it eventually."  
"Magnus."  
"What?"  
"You're immortal."  
"Yeah."  
"So that could be a long time."  
"You will just have to wait and see than." Alec smiles while snuggling close to Magnus.  
"You smell like fruit and flowers."  
"Thanks, it's _expensive_ body wash."  
"Night Magnus."  
"Goodnight Alexander."

As Magnus drifts off to sleep, Alec wonders if his soft snores are cute or obnoxious...


End file.
